


Ivresse

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bored Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Jim, Drunkenness, Jim is a Little Shit, Laughter, M/M, Poor Sebastian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La boisson et Jim ne font pas bon ménage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivresse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nietrzeźwość (Ivresse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649757) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian évitait absolument que son patron soit bourré. Jim tenait bien l'alcool, il lui fallait plus que plusieurs verres pour qu'il se sente partir.  
  
Les signes les plus voyants n’étaient pas ses vertiges ou ses fous rires inarrêtable, mais son humeur devenant de plus en plus exécrable. Tout le problème de l'alcool sur Moriarty.  
  
Jeu ? Ennuie ? Les deux ? Quand il se bourrait la gueule, ce n'était jamais bon. Sebastian s'était pris en verre en pleine tête autrefois, pourtant, il restait, l'impression que s'il partait, Jim finirait engloutit dans son chaos sans revenir...


End file.
